Beach Survival Reloaded
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Inside
1. Rabid Fans and Steamy Kisses

**Beach Survival**

**Pairings are as follow: **

**Neji/Sakura**

**Sasuke/TenTen**

**Kiba/Temari**

**Shikamaru/Ino**

**Gaara/Anko**

**Kankuro/Sera (OC)**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Itachi/Kurenai**

**Lee/Lira (OC)**

**Kakashi/Tsunade**

**Iruka/Shizune**

Chapter one: Rabid Fans and a Steamy Kiss

Summary 

Sakura is walking to school one morning. On the way, she has to outrun a mad fan club. Sakura seriously starts to wonder if maybe she should just hide forever but then sees Neji Hyuuga in the same predicament. Fun lies ahead for Rookie 9 High School as Tsunade sends all of the school kids and their perverted senseis on a vacation at the beach for the rest of the year. Love blossoms and people get hurt (namely Naruto for example). Join them in their journey as they all try to survive the beach.

* * *

Uchiha Sakura sighed. "Today is gonna be a _long_ day." She said to herself. Sakura had no idea how right she was. The petal haired Uchiha walked slowly toward the high school she came to love. "IT'S HER! SAKURA-CHAN! I LOVE YOU! BEAR MY CHILD!" One fan boy screamed.

"NO BEAR MINE! HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOUR BEAUTIFUL BODY!" Another screamed.

"GO OUT WITH ME SAKURA-CHAN!" Fan boys screamed. Sakura ran for her life as the fan boys stampeded. 'I'm too young and hot to die!' She thought running faster. She cursed the morning and ran harder as she felt one boy gaining on her. "Move out of my way Uchiha!" The familiar voice shouted. "Hyuuga!" Sakura screamed happily. "What?" Hyuuga Neji snarled. "You're right on time!" Sakura rejoiced. She pulled him into a random building (the school that their hordes of fans went to). "Kiss me." Sakura said. "What?! And have Sasuke rip my head off?" Neji looked at her like she was insane.

"Just do it! Or I'll leave you to your rabid fans." Sakura said evilly. Neji obeyed her eagerly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE END OF THE WORLD IS HERE! OUR BELOVED SAKURA-CHAN WAS STOLEN FROM US BY THAT WHITE-EYED BASTARD!" The fan boys screamed in despair. "THAT SLUT IS KISSING _**OUR**_ NEJI-KUN! SHE MUST DIE!" Neji's fan girls screamed in rage. Sakura and Neji could care less about what their fans thought at this moment. They were enjoying each other's lips too much to care. 'Hah Sasuke eat your heart out.' Neji thought gleefully. "What the hell are you doing Hyuuga?" A familiar voice snarled. 'Oh shit it's Sasuke.' The two thought still not bothering to break their lip contact. Uchiha Sasuke's eyes burned red when he heard his sister _moan_ into the Hyuuga's mouth. "You are so dead!" He shouted. Finally, after all the fans left, Sakura and Neji broke their kiss and shook hands. "Thanks again Hyuuga-kun." Sakura said. "No problem. Same time tomorrow?" Neji asked. "It's a date." Sakura replied. They went their separate ways and Sasuke looked lividly at Sakura. "What the hell are you two up to!" He shouted. "We're getting rid of our fans. They can be quite annoying. You should know. Since you have fangirls yourself." Sakura replied airily.

Sasuke frowned. "Yeah but why the Hyuuga? Why not Naruto-dobe?" He asked. "Because he's got fan girls. And I love seeing those sluts squirm." Sakura replied haughtily. Sasuke looked at her weirdly and Sakura laughed. "Well actually it's because Hyuuga-kun is such a good kisser." Sakura replied. Sasuke fell over anime style and twitched. "Don't look so freaked out Sasu-chan." Sakura giggled. The Uchiha sniffed and got to his feet. "I suppose so. But try more varied guys to chase them away." Sasuke said.

"No way. The only other guys I know with fan clubs of Neji-kun's caliber are you, Gaara-kun, Itachi-aniki and well that's about it." Sakura replied. "What's wrong with Gaara?" Sasuke asked, slightly hurt that she was writing his friend off. "Nothing's wrong with him Sasu-chan! I just feel more comfortable kissing Neji-kun each day." Sakura replied soothingly. "Oh. If that's all then I'll be OK." Sasuke replied. Sakura laughed and wrapped her hand around his. "My darling Sasu-chan. I love you." She said. "And I love you my silly Saku-chan." Sasuke replied. They walked to their lockers to meet their friends. "Hey guys." Sakura said brightly. "Hey guys." Sasuke said. "So did your plan work?" Yohko TenTen asked. "Yep." Sakura replied. Her eyes closed as she remembered it. "The looks on their faces were priceless." Sakura said. She laughed and grabbed her books out of her locker. "Hey Sakura-chan. Looking cute as always." Sabaku no Kankuro said teasingly. Sakura giggled and swatted his hand off her butt. "Hands off the merchandise buddy." She said. Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto joined them and Sakura started laughing as she remembered her fan boys calling Neji a white-eyed bastard. She laughed even harder when said Hyuuga came by with some of his friends. "What's up with that weird pink haired chick?" Shiranui Genma asked. Neji shook his head. "No idea." He replied.

After Sakura had her laugh attack, they all went to the cafeteria for breakfast. "What were you laughing about earlier?" Hinata asked. Sakura looked into her eyes and started laughing again. "When my fan boys saw me and Neji-kun kissing, they called him a white eyed bastard. Now every time I see white eyes I start laughing. I can't help myself. It's nothing against you and Neji-kun but the looks on their faces was priceless." Sakura replied. "I see. So is my cousin a good kisser?" Hinata teased. "Yep. We're scheduled for another session in the morning at the same time as today." Sakura replied.

Hinata smirked. 'Operation Saku/Neji has begun.' She thought. And Hinata was excited. This would be her greatest feat yet. Getting Uchiha Sakura and Hyuuga Neji together would leave her immortalized by the school forever. And damn if Hinata didn't like the sound of that. She would need some help this go around. So while Sakura was distracted, Hinata approached the rest of their female friends and whispered her plan to them.

"We're in." Yamanaka Ino replied. The rest of the girls nodded.

"Good. I knew you'd see things my way." Hinata replied evilly as they shared an evil grin.

* * *

End Chapter One!


	2. What! We're Going WHERE!

Neji/Sakura

Rated M for content, citrus and violence.

'blah' thoughts

**'blah**' Inner people

'_Blah_' Shukaku and Kyuubi

"Hi" normal speech

"**Hi**" Inner people speaking through mouth

"_Hi_" Demons speaking through mouth

New characters: Tsunade, Kakashi, the other teachers and Mizumi (A new student that tries to woo Neji from Sakura until Hinata sends her to the hospital for daring to foil the plans of the girls trying so hard to see their friends find happiness)

I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC!! IF YOU NO LIKEY, THEN YOU NO FUCKING READIE! BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO LIKEY, *normal voice* Enjoy.

Chapter two: WHAT! WE'RE GOING WHERE!

* * *

Sakura walked into the first class of the day and noted their teacher's absence lazily. 'That goddamned Kakashi. But at least I can spend some practicing time with Neji-kun.' She thought. Neji seemed to have the same idea in mind because he sat down directly beside her and grinned wickedly. 'Oh dear gods! He's so fucking sexy! I wanna take him to a dark corner and rape him!' Sakura screamed. '**I know that's right girl! Oh he's soooo yummy!**' Inner Sakura screamed.

Several of Neji and Sakura's fans were in this class and so the two decided that making out in class would discourage them from trying to hit on them. 'It's not like Sasu-chan would flip out. Or Kakashi would give us detention.' Sakura thought. Neji's wicked grin widened and he backed her into the corner. "My dear flower you're trapped with no escape. Whatever will you do?" He growled sexily. Sakura shivered and smirked back at the Hyuuga. "What makes you think that I want to escape Neji?" Sakura purred back at him. 'Damn that's sexy.' Neji thought. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and sighed. "They'll be at it for a while." He muttered. Ino and Hinata had stars in their eyes as they watched the two interact together. 'They're perfect for each other!' The Hyuuga female squealed silently. Sakura picked up on her friend's emotions and smiled. 'She really does want me to be part of her family.' She thought. Neji turned her back to face him and leaned down to kiss her hungrily.

Sakura whimpered and submitted to his lips because it would make him happy and because she wanted to give in so badly. The pink haired teenager opened her mouth before he could lick her lower lip and the Hyuuga male smirked against her mouth before he engaged her tongue in the ritualistic dance.

Hatake Kakashi came in ten minutes later and noticed Sakura and Neji still at their game. "Miss Uchiha, Mr Hyuuga if you would be so kind as to refrain from PDA in my class I have an announcement." He said. Sakura and Neji broke apart and smirked identical smirks of satisfaction. "Hai sensei." They replied in unison as they quietly panted from breath from their intense make out session.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask and for once didn't bring out his perverted book Icha Icha Paradise. "Tsunade-sama has informed the other teachers that we are to bring you to the auditorium right after we introduce our newest student Kanami Mizumi." He said. The students got their things together as Kakashi introduced the new girl who had long, silky orange hair and huge, molten golden eyes. "Hi." She said throatily.

Sakura scowled, immediately disliking the girl because of the way she looked at Neji. 'He's mine you whore.' Her gaze screamed at the new girl. Mizumi smirked and sat down beside the Hyuuga male with a seductive smile. "Hello there." She purred. Neji looked at her and branded her as unimportant. Sakura was nearly fuming with jealousy and rage before Neji turned back to her and kissed her hungrily. "Don't worry Saku-chan. No other woman will do. Only you can catch my eye." He whispered.

"But you _looked_ at her." Sakura whispered back. "And found her uninteresting and unimportant. You are the one I want and you are the only one I'll have. Your jealousy is unfounded." Neji whispered back. Hinata bristled as she saw someone she percieved as a threat to her cousin's happiness and her potential in-law. That Mizumi bitch would have to be dealt with. TenTen and Ino looked like they agreed wholeheartedly with her.

The class went to the auditorium where the rest of the school was waiting and Tsunade walked on stage. "Hello Rookie Nine High. Tomorrow, you will be going on a trip to the beach that will last for two months. Pack tonight and be ready to go tomorrow at ten." Tsunade said.

"WHAT?! WE'RE GOING WHERE?!" Sakura screamed, silencing the entire protesting auditorium. "The beach Uchiha. Now get going you slackers! School's dismissed for today!" Tsunade shouted. Everyone left for their houses to pack for the trip.

"Why are we going there?" Hinata spoke up calmly.

"Because I find that when students and teachers have an atmosphere they like, their teaching is more productive and the students work more willingly. Besides, isn't the beach incentive to complete your work?" Tsunade replied with a grin.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari nodded cheerfully. "Hell yeah it is!" Sakura yelled.

With that said, the entire school left the auditorium and headed home to pack and lounge around for the rest of the day.

* * *

Chapter Two Complete.

R&R OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE!!!!

^_^ Just kidding!


	3. Sleepover and the Morning After

Chapter three: Sleepover and the Morning After.

Me no own Naruto.

Neji/Saku

New Characters: Itachi and Anko

EVERYONE IS OOC!!!!

* * *

Sakura and friends went their separate ways to go pack for the trip. "When you guys get done, bring your stuff and come have a sleepover at our house." She said happily. "OK!" The others shouted. They all went to their respective manors and got packed for the trip to the beach.

Three hours later, everyone was gathered in the Uchiha Manor with their stuff, and some clothes for the next day. "So what do you wanna do?" Sakura asked. With evil grins that made Sakura nervous, the others suggested truth or dare. "Um ok." Sakura agreed.

Neji looked slightly apprehensive as well. 'If they find out I'm not kissing her because I have to but because I love her, they might get mad and prevent us from getting together.' He thought. Sakura was sharing similar thoughts but just like Neji, gave no indication of her thoughts.

"Sakura truth or dare?" Hinata asked sweetly. "D-dare." Sakura stuttered nervous because Hinata talks like that when she has a plan. Hinata smiled. "I dare you to go in the closet with Neji-nii-kun for seven minutes." She said.

Neji smirked and pulled Sakura into the closet before locking the door. "N-Neji." Sakura squeaked. Neji backed her into the wall and leaned into her. "Yes Sakura?" He breathed. "W-what are you d-doing?" Sakura stuttered. "I don't know. I just want to be with you." Neji replied.

With a blush, Sakura smiled and snaked her arms around his waist. "Should we tell them that we're dating secretly?" She asked. "Not yet." Neji replied. Six minutes later, the closet door opened and everyone stared in shock. Neji had his hand up Sakura's shirt and they were making out like nobody's business. "HYUUGA GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER LIKE THAT YOU PERV!!!" Uchiha Itachi bellowed. (he just happened to come in when he heard laughter) Neji and Sakura sprang apart and blushed. "Um aniki it's what it looks like but it's not bad." Sakura said. "It's not bad?" Itachi mocked. "Well...eh heh funny thing. We're dating." Sakura confessed. (everyone: O.O)

"When were ya gonna tell us?" Everyone shouted. "Now?" Sakura replied. Hinata cheered and hugged them both while Sasuke fell on the floor laughing. "I knew it!" He laughed. Sakura pouted and the others smirked. "It was only a matter of time." They explained.

Itachi grinned. "Good for you two now everyone get in bed." He said. Groaning and whining, the others went to bed as told. 'Kids.' Itachi thought as he locked up the manor and went to bed as well.

The next morning, everyone was up and gone when Itachi got up at nine. At the school, everyone waited impatiently for the buses to arrive so that they could get going to the beach. Sakura and Hinata were taking turns poking Naruto who was twitching like mad. "WILL YOU STOP POKING ME?!" He finally bellowed. "No." Sakura and Hinata laughed. Sasuke smirked and finally decided to rescue the poor dobe from his sister. "Stop you two." He commanded. Pouting, the girls obeyed. "You're no fun." Sakura complained. Hinata nodded and smirked to Sakura. "Let's bug TenTen about Kiba." She whispered. Sakura nodded and the two girls sidled up to her.

"Hey Ten-chan." Sakura said innocently. "Hey guys." TenTen replied. "So how's Kiba coming along?" Hinata asked cheerfully innocent. TenTen's face turned red and she stuttered. "W-what're t-talking about? W-we're not g-g-g-going out!" She lied. Sakura and Hinata looked at each other. "Whatever Ten-chan." They replied giggling like mad. "But Nejjjjiii!! You're hot and single!" Mizumi's voice carried over to them. "I said no damnit now get the hell off me!" Neji snapped. Sakura saw red and Hinata saw red as well. "BITCH GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" Sakura screeched. Hinata was twitching and everyone started backing away from the two pissed girls since they didn't want to be hurt.

Sakura's temper was legendary and scared the entire school but _Hinata _was the second scariest girl in Rookie Nine High School because no one knew when she would snap. Well except her friends. "**If you wish to live, you'll get the fuck away from my nii-kun right now**_._" Hinata said icily. 'Ooh. Inner Hinata.' Sakura squealed gleefully. "You don't own him mush mouth." Mizumi sneered. Even Sakura blanched at the name Mizumi called Hinata. No one _ever_ called Hinata a mush mouth. Not if they wanted to live to see the next day. 'She's gonna die.' She thought happily. '**Damn straight! Oi Hina-chan! Leave some for us!**' Inner Sakura agreed sadistically.

Sakura giggled evilly as Hinata smirked. "**Mush mouth am I? I'll show you a mush mouth you whore!**" Inner Hinata bellowed. She attacked and Sakura cackled like a maniac, making people back away in fear. "They've found a new victim." One girl whined. "Well she shouldn't have tresspassed on Uchiha territory and then insulted a Hyuuga." Her friend replied. "True." The first girl agreed. Everyone watched in terror as Hinata and Sakura beat the fuck out of Muzumi. "Now if you ever look at him again, we'll kill you." Sakura said brightly. Muzumi whimpered in pain and Hinata sneered. "**There's no reason to feel any mercy toward you because you're a whore**_._" She said angrily. Neji smirked. 'Those are my girls.' He thought proudly. Sasuke groaned mentally and smacked himself. 'How am I gonna explain to Aniki?' He moaned mentally. TenTen and the others were proud of their friends.

"All right you maggots! On the bus!" Mitarashi Anko shouted. Sakura and Hinata both let their inner selves out. "_**SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!**_" They both screamed in unison. Anko snorted but obeyed the girls anyway for fear of her life. They got on the bus and sat together in the back like always. Sakura was curled on Neji's lap like a cat while Hinata cuddled up with Naruto. Sasuke had Temari, Kiba had TenTen and Shikamaru was with Ino. "How long is this trip gonna take?" Naruto asked lazily. "About three hours." Anko replied. "WHAT?!" Naruto shouted. "I SAID IT'LL TAKE THREE HOURS YOU BRAT!" Anko screamed back at him.

Naruto cowered beside Hinata at the way Anko screamed. She was one scary lady. Sakura and Hinata squealed gleefully and glomped the dark haired woman. "You're awesome Anko-sensei!" They cheered excitedly. Anko grinned and rubbed the hair of her two favorite students. "Back to your seats ladies." She said kindly. The two girls obeyed as they bounced nack to their seats and resumed their positions. "Let's go driver!" Anko called. And so they headed out.

* * *

Chapter Three Complete. Twilight out.


	4. Bus Ride and Cabin Assignments

Hello everyone. I'm updating again at the request of cherryblossomichigo. Thanks for reminding me that I need to update!!!!!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! I do own Mizumi however.

Chapter four: The bus ride and cabin assignments

New characters: Gaara, Baki, Heyate, and Iruka

* * *

Sakura sighed as Naruto started singing a song in an off-key tone. She twitched mentally as she snuggled against Neji. 'When will we get there so that Naruto will shut up?' Sakura groaned mentally. "How long until we get there Mitarashi-sensei?" Neji asked. "Three more hours." Anko replied cheerfully. Sakura groaned and tried to block Naruto's annoying voice from her head. "Here Saku-chan." Neji said as he dropped his IPOD in her lap. "Thanks Neji-kun." Sakura said gratefully.

Neji smiled and nuzzled into her shoulder. "I've gotten rather good at ignoring idiots." He said. "WHAT WAS THAT NEJI-BASTARD!!!?" Naruto bellowed. "NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura bellowed back angrily as she cracked her knuckles. "Sa-Sakura-chan don't be ha-hasty now." Naruto said as he cringed. Sakura snarled as she lifted her arm to punch him in the face. "Sakura!" Sasuke commanded. Scowling, Sakura sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest. "Chicken-haired baka teme brother of mine." She said viciously under her breath. "What was that darling little sister?" Sasuke asked with a sickly sweet tone to his voice. "Nothing!" Sakura replied with false cheer. "Good." Sasuke said smugly.

After a few hours, they finally arrived at the beach to be greeted by Sabaku no Gaara and Baki from Sand High. Their own Umino Iruka also waited for the bus as well. "Welcome to the beach." He said. "Hey Iruka-sensei." Naruto said brightly. "Hello Naruto." Iruka said. "Ok...The principal from Sand High helped me to assign cabins for you guys so you are assigned as follows:

Cabin one with Kakashi as the leader:

Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and Temari

Cabin two with Asuma as the leader:

Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, TenTen and Mizumi

Cabin three with Kurenai as the leader:

Kankuro, Rock Lee, Genma, Izumo, and Kotetsu.

Cabin four with Gai as the leader:

Sai, Kristi, Amaya, Erica, and Dominick.

Cabin five:

The rest of the teachers and prinicpal Tsunade.

NO one is allowed to change cabins unless it's for your safety or the safety of another person. Now go to your cabins and unpack." Iruka said. Grumbling, the students went to do as they were told. "Well look at it like this. At least we're all together." Hinata said brightly. "You're right. And being with one out of three cousins isn't so bad." Sakura agreed with a giggle that made the men shiver in fear. They all knew Temari, Sakura, and Hinata too well. On their own they were okay, sweet to be around even but when the three of them got together, they were a nightmare of the grandest kind. The boys were really worried that they wouldn't make it through the vacation/school term with the three evil females. As if they could read their minds, the three Furies as they were so aptly nicknamed, laughed evilly.

When they all got to the cabin, Temari and Hinata immediately turned to their pink haired friend/family member. "Sakura-chan let's get dressed for the water!" They shouted. "OK!!!" Sakura shouted back. The girls picked rooms right next to each other and unpacked in record time. They got dressed then met in the living room. Sakura was dressed in a black and silver bikini, Temari in a red and black bikini and Hinata in a black and orange bikini. "Ok let's go to the beach!" Sakura said happily. The three kunoichi grabbed towels and ran out the door to the beach as they cheered all the way. The trio met up with Ino, Kristi, Amaya, Erica, and TenTen as they ran and they all laughed and bumped fists as they ran. They were all old friends. Mizumi was left in the cabin to nurse her injuries via Hinata and Sakura before they arrived.

Once the hit the beach, the eight females found a spot to claim as their own in order to set their beach supplies up and either start swimming or start tanning. Life was great to the eight girls at that moment. They all shared a sigh of content.

* * *

Chapter four is now complete. Twilight out.


End file.
